Letter of Resignation
by JazzyCat
Summary: She told him she was quitting and his heart deflated. "Why?" He asked. "Because I've fallen in love," was the reply. NaruMai Fluffy Oneshot.


She slid her hand—and the letter along with it—across his desk slowly. He paused in his writing to look at it, and then up at her.

"What is this?" He asked in a bored tone. Her sad expression didn't go unnoticed. Her face often showed what she was feeling, even when her voice didn't.

"My letter of resignation," she said. "I don't feel like I can work here anymore."

Naru dropped his pen.

"Why is that?" He asked, trying to sound indifferent. On the inside, however, he was panicking. How could she be leaving? After all that she had learned? She was only just learning the tricks of the trade and he was only just coming to terms with his feelings for her—as we all know how difficult it is for Naru to feel.

He'd been planning to confess, actually.

But now his chance was slipping away.

"It's…complicated."

The dark-haired boy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He silently appraised her, taking note of the way she carried herself; shoulders slumped and head low, in a defeated manner.

"I've got more than enough mental capacity to understand, Mai."

The girl only sighed and blew a strand of hair from her face, eyes still glued to the floor. She smiled sadly up at Naru. He could tell it was fake. He'd seen her real one enough to know the difference.

"I don't think I can bring myself to say, Kazuya-san." She addressed him by his name. Not "Naru," but his name.

"Well, Mai, I don't think I can accept this letter without a sufficient reason. I will not consider this your two weeks notice and I will not terminate your employment." He picked up his pen and started writing once more, only to drop it a second time when she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I've fallen in love."

The turmoil he'd felt earlier doubled. His feelings had only just been acknowledged by himself…and now to know that she was in love with someone else? To be in mourning so soon…

"I pity the man," Naru said, refusing to show emotion. If he slipped up, she'd see right through him. She glared at him, muttering under her breath something about "inconsiderate, unbelievable, air-headed, narcissistic…"

"I'm sorry to say he doesn't return the feeling." She sighed wistfully again. "It's been a few months actually, since I realized I loved him."

Naru tried to pretend he wasn't interested in finding out who it was, but his ears were pricked every second.

"And the options are either he's completely oblivious or he doesn't return the feelings. And he's not a stupid man by any means. Except when it comes to this, I guess." She clasped her hands behind her back and shuffled the toe of one shoe across the floor in a small arc.

Naru wasn't sure he wanted to hear any more gushing. Jealousy was starting to rise from his belly.

"He's…handsome and sweet, though he doesn't often show it. When he does, there's a huge meaning in a small gesture. He's smart and impressively employed." Her eyes flicked around the room, embarrassed.

Naru snapped his pen in half, ink staining his hands and ruining the paper. Neither of them noticed, too wrapped in what Mai was saying.

"He has these eyes…they seem so cold and piercing, but when they warm up, they're just incredible…" Her face flushed a little. Naru felt his own expression soften when he saw that, but hated that it was because she was thinking of another man. "And…well, I happen to work with him. That's why I don't think I can work here anymore, Kazuya-san. Things are a little too…awkward."

There were only three options based on what she had given him: John, Bou-san, and Lin. Though Lin was the only one she directly worked with, Bou-san and John often accompanied them in field work, and he almost counted them as part of the team.

He mentally tried to calculate the most likely candidate.

"He's not exactly the brightest when it comes to love…or any emotion for that matter, though, and it makes me sad. Maybe if I knew what he felt, I wouldn't feel this way about loving him."

She gave him a long, meaningful look.

Instantly, he understood. He pushed back his chair and got up, walking slowly toward her.

"Ah, but I'm being presumptuous and unfair. There must not be anything there to express." She bowed slightly. "I'll be taking my leave for the day then, Kazuya-san." She whirled and briskly walked to the door, tears burning her eyes.

But Naru caught her wrist and spun her around to face him. Without warning or permission, he bent his head and kissed her fully on the lips, keeping it chaste and light. "Perhaps," he mused. "Perhaps he is not that dumb." He smirked arrogantly. "Perhaps he was only reluctant to show you what he felt." His free hand made its way to her waist. "I love you, too, Mai," he said quietly.

She blinked at him, still shocked from the kiss. Her lips were slightly swollen from the pressure of his. "What are you talking about, Naru?" He was happy to hear his nickname, however stupid it was. "I was talking about Bou-san!"

Startled, he released her immediately and stumbled back. He'd been made a fool of, and sexually harassed an employee. He opened his mouth to utter some empty, broken-hearted apology when her arms slid around his neck and brought his head down to her level, taking his lips with hers once more.

"Only joking," she said when they broke for air. She stuck out her tongue at him, holding back a laugh. "It _was_ you."

Happily he kissed her. And then he kissed her again. And again. He was being uncharacteristically affectionate, his relief that main factor in that. He'd been worried for a moment there.

A second later, he broke away and pressed his forehead to hers. "Does this mean you're not quitting?" He asked, slightly breathless. She giggled.

"No, Naru. I don't think I could ever leave you."

He grinned—smug, again—and claimed her mouth as his. Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please! **


End file.
